In Search Of The (Wrong) One
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amelia had never expected anything to snowball after her mission to capture and interrogate Mr. Vargas, but it did. Nyo!America, Nyo!NorthItaly, Nyo!Canada, regular Canada, and regular America.


Her blue eyes flickered around the room; all was normal for an upper class party of this magnitude.

"Oh, Miss Amelia Jones. Is that you?" A masculine voice asked her, and all of a sudden, she was all smiles and sophisticated manners.

It was a few hours of socializing later when she felt eyes staring at her intently enough to send a shiver down her spine.

Her eyes caught sight of a woman by the the stairs wearing a snug fighting, black gown, highlighting the gold in her amber eyes.

It was truly a sight to behold for Amelia as he mouth went dry; once she realized who she was, she wandered over filled with dread.

"Miss Vargas, is it? I didn't realize that you were in." Amelia stated by way of greeting.

"Who are you?" Miss Felicia Vargas practically growled.

"I am Miss Amelia Jones. Am I wrong to assume that your father informed you of my arrival?" Amelia stated, mantaining an air of civilty and manners.

"He didn't, and I don't believe that you are who you say you are." Felicia grumbled, distrustfully.

"I'm being very upfront with you." It was a shame that this was Mr. Vargas's daughter and that Amelia hadn't came out as a lesbian yet.

Felicia rolled her eyes, "What are you here for?"

"To have fun, my princess?" Amelia's voice lowered at the nickname; she was pleasantly surprised at the flushing of the other's cheeks.

Amelia grinned, "Would you like to accompany me to the garden?"

Felicia sighed, "Sure."

May be she could figure out the real reason that Amelia was here.

Amelia gently took Felicia's arm to lead her towards the garden.

Felicia watched her cautiously when no one was looking, but when they looked, she was all smiles and sunshine.

"Would your father be upset if I stole a kiss from you?" Amelia spoke with a confident and mischievious glint in her eyes.

"I would be." Felicia mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Amelia murmured, brushing Felicia's hair back which simultaneously sent a shiver down her Felicia's spine and caused her mouth to dry out.

Felicia nodded, and Amelia grinned and stole a kiss anyway.

She pulled back reluctantly.

"So how's Daddy's business?" Amelia dropped the formality at the moment.

"I don't want to talk about it?" Was information on her father all that Amelia wanted?

"You have a brother?" Amelia backtracked from the more important conversation.

"Yeah, Lovino, why do you want to know?" Felicia answered with a bad attitude.

"Just wanted to get to know you better. A grandfather as well which is where you normally stay?" Amelia chirped.

"How do you know this about me?" Felicia seemed suspicious.

"I talk with your dad often." Amelia lied with ease.

"Funny, he never mentioned you." Felicia grumbled.

"Must have not seemed so important to him." Amelia sighed with a pout.

Felicia rolled her eyes with her heart in her throat, "I don't believe you at all."

"Then don't. I should probably go back in." Amelia dared to kiss the other's cheek.

It was the first time in a while that Amelia had been this attracted to a girl; Felicia's personality combined with her appearance sent warm spikes through her heart.

Amelia entered the mansion again to be swept up in to the many conversations with in the building.

Felicia stayed back and watched the other woman, startled by how hard she was falling for that strange, possibly dangerous woman.

She sighed, longing for the other woman's touch.

Amelia integrated in to the crowd with ease before she could get Mr. Vargas alone; she slid the needle in to his veins when she got close enough to him past all of the crowds.

She dragged his body out through the back where a black limosine was waiting for her.

She hefted the body in; Amelia had arrived to bring the man in to the interview that he had missed.

"Can I go say 'bye to someone?" Amelia asked in to the limo.

"Make it quick." Grumbled her 'chauffeur.'

"Alright." She moved back around to the garden.

"Felicia, I have to go home now." Amelia grinned a larger than life grin back at the other woman.

"Why did you come from around the of our house?" Felicia grumbled yet again this day.

Amelia pulled the other woman close to kiss her; tongue became involved shortly after as Amelia knew this was the last kiss that they'd ever share.

Felicia gasped as Amelia pulled back with a wink.

"Adios, my princess." Amelia whispered for just the two of them to hear.

"Amelia!" A man yelled from inside the limo.

"Yeah, yeah. Home's calling." Amelia murmured sarcastically.

Amelia slid in to the passenger seat of the limo despite that not being the acceptable placement for the passenger during a limo ride.

Amelia waved from the window.

She sighed when the limo pulled up to her house, "You have to show up early tomorrow morning."

"I know." Amelia answered her male coworker.

She entered the large house to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Al, that you?" Amelia answered her phone and started to shed her dress clothes for bed.

"Yeah. Maddie wanted to talk." Alfred answered her.

"Put her on." Amelia commanded with a huge grin.

"Hi, Auntie A." A young girl's voice murmured from the other line.

"Hi, how's Mattie, Mei, and Alfred?" Amelia asked her niece.

"Mommy left on a business trip with Uncle Yao and Uncle Im Yong Soo. Daddy's fine, but he's asleep. Uncle Al is happy." Maddie giggled.

"I'm glad." Amelia smiled softly as she sat down on a comfy chair.

"Uncle Al wasn't happy for a while, because some meanie named Antonio hurt him." Maddie complained.

"I know, sweetie. Do you mind if I go to bed early; I'm needed at work tomorrow." Amelia was exhausted from the day after all.

"Yeah, sorry. 'Night." Maddie muttered.

"I'll try to call tomorrow, alright?" Amelia muttered as well.

"Yeah. 'Bye, 'bye." Maddie mumbled before hanging up.

Amelia dreaded the interview and the dropping off of Mr. Vargas.

She was relieved to finally be on vacation leave after this where she could see her older brothers, her sister in law, and her niece.

"Auntie A!" A child screamed and ran in to Amelia's arms.

"Amy." Alfred teased and kissed his little sister on her cheek.

"Al." She muttered in reply.

"Amelia, how was work?" Matthew asked his little sister.

"Same old, same old. There was a cute girl though, but she's way out of my league." Amelia sighed.

"A girl?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Amelia answered her niece.

"Wrong side?" Mei asked her sister in law.

"Yeah, born rich too. She's really hot as well." Amelia muttered, blushing.

"I want to meet this chick of yours." Alfred announced.

"She'd kill me as she has the spunk for it, and you're not stealing my girl." Amelia retorted and placed her niece down; the two younger siblings of Matthew's began to bicker.

"Miss Jones?" A female voice asked Amelia.

"Yeah?" She glanced up to lock eyes with a woman that was almost the spitting image of Felicia Vargas; Amelia blushed, wondering if she was about to get in trouble.

"My husband and daughter claim to know you." The woman spoke up.

"Mrs. Vargas, m'am?" Amelia gulped.

"Si, you aren't out to get my family, you and your brother?" She asked Amelia.

"Alfred, what the fuck did you do to the Vargases?" Amelia shouted.

"Nothing? Date their son?" Alfred looked terrified of his little sister.

"You know that the airport hadn't taken all of my things away, right?" Amelia asked him.

"Amelia, killing your brother isn't allowed." Matthew tried to calm his sister down.

"I know, 'Daddy,' but I'm pissed that he can go and fuck the whole male population in the country and probably the world while I'm told to never date who I want! Still again, I'm a woman and can never date one, right?" Amelia hissed with the last part being the quietest part of her angry speech.

"Matthew's not your father, and we're not stopping you from dating." Mei sighed; she hated getting involved in family fights.

"I'm frustrated." Amelia growled, ready to do something about her frustration.

"What's your job?" Felicia asked, emotionlessly after having heard a tiny bit from them during all this about Amelia's job.

"I can't fucking tell you!" Amelia growled yet again as she practically pinned Felicia in place with a harsh glare.

"My siblings are uncontrollable." Matthew grumbled to himself.

"You're on vacation; don't do this." Matthew sighed.

Amelia rolled her eyes and stormed off, "I'll be at the house."

Lovino muttered, "What's wrong with her?"

"She works at a harsh job, and she's frustrated and is not accepting of her sexuality." Matthew sighed yet again; this was definitely not his favorite day of the year or his life.

"And she wants my sister?" Lovino very obviously didn't approve.

"She probably won't do anything about it." Mei sighed, upset with her sister for losing her temper like that.

"She can control herself?" Lovino asked her in shock.

"Yes even if it seems impossible for her to." Mei knew that at least.

"She didn't seem like it." Lovino grumbled finally.

"She is just upset and feels restrained right now." Mei sighed and decided that the conversation.

That should have been it if the Vargases hadn't run across Alfred on the beach.

Alfred was playing with his niece, Maddie, when they saw him.

Lovino glared at him; wounds didn't just heal overnight after all.

Alfred glanced over with a mischievous grin that also reflected in his eyes, "If you're looking for Amelia, she's inside."

"We weren't." Felicia answered as if her heart wasn't torn in two by all of this.

Lovino grumbled, "She isn't playing with the kid?"

"Amy's sleeping. She's been overworking herself." Alfred shrugged.

Felicia was very startled by that admittance, "She has?"

"Yeah, so she's sleeping and Mei and Mattie are on a date as Mei only came back from a business meeting recently." Alfred shrugged yet again.

Lovino hated himself for just wanting to kiss his ex.

"Why do you call her Amy?" Felicia asked Alfred, curiously.

"Because she hates it, and she calls me Al." Alfred answered the question easily and casually.

Just like that, Lovino remembered why Alfred ticked him off.

"Don't worry, I've already disowned him." Amelia sighed and leaned against the open door.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "No, you didn't."

"How would you know?" Amelia stepped down from the house steps.

"I'd know." Alfred grumbled.

Amelia shook her head though she flushed slightly when her eyes locked on Felicia's.

"Hello." Lovino grumbled as he greeted Amelia.

"Hi." Amelia did not trust any Vargas especially not one who treated her hostilely when he greeted her.

"Why in particular are you at this beach?" Felicia asked Amelia.

"Because it's the best one. Would that be why you are here as well?" Amelia asked the other woman.

"Yes." Felicia murmured.

Felicia refused to enjoy the fact that Amelia was her neighbor and probably didn't even know it.

Amelia tried not to wonder what Felicia's swimsuit looked like under her clothes.

Amelia's outfit was obvious enough as she wore a bikini top that accented her chest and swim trunks hiding her bikini bottoms.

Felicia had noticed that as her eyes were drawn to the way that it all fit on Amelia though she managed to drag her eyes away with a blush upon her face.

Amelia sighed and glanced over at her niece, "Has Alfred taken you swimming yet?"

"No." Maddie answered sadly.

"Come on." Amelia lifted her young niece in to her arms to carry her to the ocean.

Maddie grew more and more excited the closer that she and her aunt got to the ocean.

"Is she a good aunt?" Felicia asked with curiosity.

"Yeah," Alfred shrugged, "though she doesn't get to see Maddie much due to her work."

Felicia frowned at that as she watched Amelia goof off with Maddie in the water.

Amelia looked like she was having fun, so Felicia slowly walked closer to possibly join in.

She just hoped that Amelia wouldn't make a big deal out of her swimsuit.

"How's Antonio?" Alfred asked Lovino as if it was an easy topic to jump to.

"Not dating me." The Southern Italian glared at Alfred.

"Yeah, I got that wrong, but he looked pretty in to you." Alfred answered easygoingly or so it seemed though he was still hurt and feeling guilty over it all.

"He's dating a girl named Emma now." Lovino did not mention how Antonio had dated Lovino for a little bit before Emma.

"Wow." Alfred whistled and glared back towards the water once he noticed Amelia and Felicia draw near to kiss one another.

He turned away with a flushed face and jealousy as why couldn't he and Lovi be that way?

Oh, yeah, he accused Lovino of cheating which had led to their break up.

Felicia shoved away from Amelia.

"Won't your niece mind or better yet, didn't you plot against my family somehow?" Felicia hissed quietly.

Amelia's face flushed, "Maddie doesn't mind as she knows about my sexuality, and I'm not a fan of the Vargases though I'd never hurt them."

"Why did you knock my dad out and interrogate him then?" Felicia growled lowly.

"He's a criminal." Amelia spoke too loudly though she'd blame this mistake on how attractive Felicia looked and the spot on accusation.

"No, he's not." Felicia looked defeated which was a first for her as far as Amelia could tell; she felt guilty.

"Well, he's not quite one though he's aided and knows too much about some really bad people." Amelia's voice contained more of her Southern twang than normal as she had let slip her control of it.

Felicia cried at the thought; did she live her life based on a lie?

Amelia wrapped her arms around Felicia only to be shoved back.

"My father is not a liar though you are!" Felicia growled and wiped her own tears off to finally storm out of the water as if she hadn't cried despite her temptation to keep on crying.

Lovino knew despite that that his sister had been crying, so he held on to her with a silent vow to maim or harm Amelia in some way sometime soon.

* * *

Amelia hated herself for blowing her cover and had curled in on herself from the verbal beating that Lovino had gave her her that day.

She knew better than to go anywhere near the Vargases or to try to date anyone though her company finally gave her permission to date women to her heart's content.

It only really bugged her that Alfred and Lovino had worked out their differences and were dating again.

Amelia sighed as she looked out the corporation's window in a certain forlorn loneliness.

"Miss Vargas, m'am?" A voice asked, startling Amelia out of her reverie.

"I want to be a spy, to discover what really happened with my dad." Felicia stated.

Naturally, they let her as she knew too much to be denied this simple request.

Amelia smirked, 'This will be interesting.'

May be her new 'partner' would spice things up by one day dating her if Amelia could just convince her of that.


End file.
